Shugo Chara: Separate Worlds
by Zephyru
Summary: Amu Hinamori transfers to Seiyo College and a certain 'Blue Haired Boy' takes a liking to her. Amuto. ;o Rated M for /future/ Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Zephy- Amg, this is my first fan-fic. ;s I've posted it on Quizilla but I decided to join FanFiction 2 days ago. :3 Hope you like it. :z

* * *

><p>AMU-CHAN! WAKE UP ALREADY," A small floating chibi yelled at the girl with pink hair who was burried under the sheets of her bed.<p>

Mmjust a minute Ran..." The Pinkette muttered.

If you don't hurry you're gonna be late for college!" Ran said.

"Shit!" Amu jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet to pick out some clothes.

After turning 18, Amu, along with her 3 guardian charas Ran, Miki and Su, moved from Osaka to Seiyo. She enrolled at the local college; Seiyo College. And was starting today.

"Breakfasts ready desu!" Amu heard Su yell from downstairs.

"Coming now!" Both Ran and Amu yelled. Amu ran out of her room and turned the corner only to trip over a box full of her stuff. "Eek!" She screamed as she fell and hit the hard floor. "Ow my head" She winced as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Amu-chan, what have you broken _now_?" Miki, her small chibi who was dressed in blue whined.

"Thanks, Miki, _I'm_ fine" Amu grumbled. Amu grabbed onto the banister and got up. Ran, who was floating behind her, started giggling.

"Oh, you think thats funny, Ran?" Ran put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. Amu flicked her chara and she went tumbling backwards.

"HEY!" Ran screamed. Amu just smirked and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Zephy- Sorry its so short D: But it wasn't really a chapter, more like an introduction :3 The next chapter will be way longer. Reviews highly appreciated. ;o Oh, and con-crit. :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

Amu was walking down the path to the college with her bag slung over her shoulder.

As she walked she could hear people whispering and staring, she heard a girl with bright red hair whisper something about 'cool 'n' spicy'.

Amu flinched, this is exactly what happened at her old school.

All the boys would fawn over her and the girls thought she was too cool to approach. Amu sighed.

"Dont worry desu! Im sure you'll fit in just fine," Su popped her head out of Amu's bag and smiled.

"Yea, Amu, just be yourself~!" Ran smiled.

"Doesn't Rima go to this school aswell?" Miki questioned.

Amu's face immediately lit up. Rima had lived down the street from Amu when she was younger but when Rima's mother and father divorced Rima moved away with here mother here to Seiyo.

Amu quickened her pace a little, excited that she would be able to see Rima after such a long time,ignoring the whispering and the stares.

-In The Classroom-

"Quiet down, quiet down minna. Today we have a new transfere student," Nikaidou, the teacher, announced to the whole class, thats when all the whispering began.

"Quiet please! Ms. Himamori please introduce yourself." Amu sweatdropped "Its _Hinamori_," She said through gritted teeth, then turning to the class she introduced herself.

"Yo, I'm Amu." She said with a bored look on her face. All the boys stared at her bubblegum pink hair and honey gold eyes in awe. All the girls on the other hand looked very jealous.

"Thank you Ms. Himamori, please go sit between Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Mashiro Rima," he said pointing to the empty seat between Rima and a blue haired boy who was staring out the window. Amu rolled her eyes and sat in her seat.

When the bell rang Amu got up and walked over to Rima.

"R-rima?" Amu stuttered unsure of herself. Rima turned around and she immediatly looked shocked.

"Amu?" She gasped. Amu nodded slowly and Rima glomped her.

"Ohmigosh~! Its been so long!" Rima squeled. Amu giggled.

"I cant believe you go here now," Rima said excitedly "Do you know which dorm room you're in?"

Amu looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. "No, I haven't been told.." She said slowly

"Oh, then c'mon!" She said and dragged Amu off down the hall.

**-Blue Haired Boy's POV-**

I walked into the class and took my seat beside Kukai.

"Yo Tsukiyomi," He whispered. I stared at him with a bored look on my face.

"What Kukai." I said then yawned.

"I heard we're getting a new student today," He said with a grin

"Boy or girl?" I asked then looked out the window clearly bored of the conversation already.

"Girl." He said and his grin grew larger.

I turned around to look at him with a smirk plastered on my face. _'Maybe this new student wont be so boring afterall.'_

"I've been hearing rumors all day, I dont think shes one to be intimitaded by you, Ikuto." Nagihiko said from the seat behind me.  
>"We'll see" I said and my smirk disappeared.<p>

"Quiet down, quiet down minna. Today we have a new transfere student," Nikaidou said.

The whole class started whispering, I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Quiet please! Ms. Himamori please introduce yourself."

A girl with bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes walked into the classroom with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Its _Hinamori_," I could hear her say. She turned to the class.

"Yo, I'm Amu." She said in a bored tone.

"Thank you Ms. Himamori, please go sit between Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Mashiro Rima," he said pointing to the empty seat on my left.

I smirked to myself and looked out the window again.

_'I could have some fun with this one.'_ I said to myself as my smirk grew larger.

* * *

><p>Zephy- Sorry, its not as long as I hoped it'd be. But theres a surprise in the nextchapter ^.~ Reviews and Con-Crit, please :3~! I'll be updating every 3 days from now on c: I'm working on that whole layout, I'm new here so I haven't got eveything firgured out. :c Tips anyone?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Roommates

Zephy- Wow it's been a really long time but I think I'm ready to start writing again. :s I am so sorry, I'll be uploading more often now I promise!

* * *

><p>Amu had just caught up with Rima who was standing infront of a small table with a few sheets clustered all over it.<p>

Amu put her hand on Rimas shoulder, bent over and gasped for air, clearly out of breath.

"Looks like _someone's_ unfit." Rima remarked, trying not to laugh.

"I can't really cook so I've been living off takeaway and I don't think I've left the house since last month." Amu replied, straightening up.

"Well, there'll be plenty of sport to play here. And look! Here's your name." Rima said pointing to one of the sheets.

_Amu Hinamori: Floor 3, Dorm 12. _

"We're on the same floor," Rima smiled. "I'm in dorm 14, which I think is just across the hall."

"_I wonder who I'm in a dorm with._" Amu thought to herself, slightly worried.

"Hey, Rima-" before Amu could finish her sentence, a girl with almost orange hair, tied up in two giant red ribbons jumped on Rima's back. Rima, completely shocked, screamed and fell back against the wall, squishing whoever was on her back.

Amu stood there looking very confused at what had just happened.

"RIMA~!" The orange haired girl cried from where she was on the floor.

Rima's face turned red as she turned around to face the orange haired girl, although she only reached up to her shoulder.

"YAYA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rima shouted at the girl and began marching up to her.

Yaya held out her hand and pushed Rima back while focusing on Amu.

"RIMA, WHO'S THAT?" she said and walked toward Amu.

Yaya put her hand through Amu's hair and looked interested. "Is this your natural hair colour?" Yaya asked, her eyes wide.

"U-uh, yea," Amu stuttered. "And my name's Amu, I'm new here-"

"And we're going up to her dorm now." Rima said cutting Amu off, looking slightly annoyed at Yaya.

"Ok. Yaya will come too!." Yaya said joyfully.

"_Yaya _wasn't invited_._" Rima said bitterly.

Rima took Amu's hand and began to walk in the direction of the stairs. Yaya followed them anyway.

**Sometime later.**

After climbing up 2 flights of stairs, the 3 girls were now standing outside dorm number 12- Amu's dorm.

"Shoot, I wasn't given a key." Amu said.

"It's fine, everyone is normally in their dorms at this time, so your roommate should be in there. Just knock." said Rima.

Amu was feeling very nervous. What if her roommate and her didn't get along? She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After some shuffling around from inside, there was a "_click!_" and the door unlocked.

The door opened slowly and Amu looked up at the blue haired boy who towered above her.

"Yo."

* * *

><p>Zephy- Sorry it's really short! I should've written more but ya'no. :c<p>

Anyway, my writing is probably a bit rusty, but I'm sure I'll get better as I write more. Fave&Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Zephy- So yea, this is the second chapter I've wrote since 2011. I hope you guys enjoy. Also I started writing a Dangan Ronpa fic, so check my stories if you wanna read it.

* * *

><p>"Um, hello." Amu said slowly, staring into the blue haired boy's eyes, which were almost the same colour as his hair.<p>

"Who are you?" He said shortly.

"This is your new _roommate,_ Ikuto." Rima said, cutting in before Amu could reply.

"I don't believe my question was directed at you." said Ikuto, eyeing Rima who was half his height.

Amu felt very uncomfortable stuck in the middle of this and tried to say something, but before she could, she was cut off again by Rima.

"Well, you should have specified shouldn't y-" before Rima could finish her sentence, Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist and pulled her inside the room locking the door behind them.

"H-HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Amu said, finding her voice.

A faint banging on the door caused by Rima could be heard but both ignored it.

"I'm Ikuto, weren't you listening,_ Amu_" he said making sure he emphasized her name.

Amu, who was caught off guard by this response shook her head. "You can't just _grab_ me like that, I don't even know you." she said while putting her hands on her waist.

Ikuto, seeming to have ignored what she had just said, pointed to a bed with dirty clothes strewn all over it and said, "That's yours."

"Wouldn't you like to clean your clothes off _my_ bed?" Amu said getting slightly annoyed at how uninterested he was in her.

"Just throw them on the floor." Ikuto said while picking up some car keys and a packet of cigarettes and then putting a black leather jacket on over his black t-shirt.

Amu was just turning around when Ikuto was reaching for the door handle. "H-hey, where are you going, it's almost 10."

"Why are you asking? You know, we just met, there's no reason to worry about me,_ Amu._" Ikuto replied, turning around and leaning against the door with a smirk dawning across his face.

"What?! I'm n-not worried! I'm just curious." Amu said quickly going red and turning back around to make the bed.

"If you say so," Ikuto purred "But if you _must_ know, I'm going out with my girlfriend." he finished and then walked out the door.

Amu sat on the end of Ikuto's the bed and clenched her fists. "_Who does that boy think he is." _she thought angrily to herself, still annoyed at how calm he acted and how used to her he already seemed.

She threw herself back on the bed and sighed. "_He's going to take some getting used to._

* * *

><p>Zephy- I'M REALLY SORRY ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT, I'm going to make them longer from now on but it'll take a while for me to write them. So <em>this<em> time, I'll be uploading a new chapter every Thursday or Friday. Idk, it depends. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucked. ; _; R&R?


End file.
